icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Duff
Canadian | birth_date = February 18, 1936 | birth_place = Kirkland Lake, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1954 | career_end = 1972 | halloffame = 2006 | website = }} Terrence Richard "Dick" Duff (born February 18, 1936) was a Canadian professional forward who played 18 seasons for the Montreal Canadiens, Toronto Maple Leafs, Buffalo Sabres, Los Angeles Kings, and New York Rangers in the National Hockey League (NHL). He also served as head coach of the Leafs for part of the 1979-80 season. He is currently retired from hockey, and lives in Mississauga, Ontario. Born in Kirkland Lake, Ontario, Duff signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs and moved to Toronto in 1951 to join the St. Michaels College Majors junior team. He played four seasons for them and was the team's leading scorer in 1953-54 and 1954-55. He started a bizarre incident in the 1955 OHA Junior playoffs. With his team, the Majors, down 3-0 with 1 tie to the St. Catharines Black Hawks in a best of seven playoff, the game was tied in the last minute at 2-2. The Majors pulled their goalie for an extra attacker since a tie would give the series to the Hawks. The Hawks' Bob Butler aimed a puck at the empty net. In desperation Duff threw his stick to block the shot. The puck missed the stick and hit the goalpost. Nevertheless, the referee awarded St. Catharines the goal, as per the rules. The Majors lost the game 3-2 and the series. Starting in the 1955-56 NHL season Duff played eight seasons for the Leafs, winning Stanley Cups in 1961-62 (when he scored the Cup-winning goal) and 1962-63. The Leafs were not doing very well in 1963-64 and general manager Punch Imlach traded Duff, Bob Nevin, and three others to the New York Rangers for Andy Bathgate and Don McKenney. This trade is credited with getting the Leafs the Stanley Cup that season. In 1964-65 the Montreal Canadiens lost left winger Gilles Tremblay to as serious injury. To replace him they traded Bill Hicke to the Rangers for Duff. Duff became a valuable member of the Canadiens, winning four Stanley Cups in 1965, 1966, 1968, and 1969. In January, 1970, Duff was traded to the Los Angeles Kings for Dennis Hextall. Later that year Punch Imlach, now general manager of the Buffalo Sabres, reaccquired Duff. Duff retired after 8 games in the 1971-72 season. His NHL totals included 283 goals and 289 assists for 572 points in 1030 regular season games. In the playoffs he scored 30 goals and 49 assists for 79 points in 114 games. He worked as a scout and assistant coach and was the Toronto Maple Leafs head coach for two games in the 1980-81 NHL season. Duff won six Stanley Cups, two with Toronto and four with Montreal. On November 13, 2006 he was inducted into Hockey Hall of Fame. Achievements Stanley Cup Champion 1962, 1963 (with Toronto) Stanley Cup Champion 1965, 1966, 1968, 1969 (with Montreal) Gallery 1955-Sawchuk_Duff.jpg|Terry Sawchuk stops Dick Duff in 1955-56 action. External Links * Category:Born in 1936 Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Duff, Dick Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Retired in 1971 Category:Canadian ice hockey players